Guardian Angel
by nlightnd
Summary: What if Abel and Esther had met when she was a young child and he'd promised to always watch over her? What if one of the worst nights of her life leads to one of the best, years down the road. Could more than friendship develop? AbelxEsther


This is dedicated to my lil sis, Apherion. I hope you love it.

Disclaimer: I can only dream of owning Trinity Blood, but it's rights belong to the late Yoshida Sunao, may he rest in eternal peace.

This is an AbelxEsther pairing, AU, and I'll warn you all now...it's got FLUFF! Hope you all enjoy. :) This is rated T for now.

My Guardian Angel

By: nlightnd

**Several years ago...**

A little girl ran down the street clad in a blue, cotton jumper; red hair trailing behind her. "Catch me if you can", she yelled back to her companion in a sing-song manner before facing front and running harder.

A harrassed appearing young nun followed behind her, blond hair escaping her wimple as she ran after her charge. "Esther, wait!" Throwing a hand atop her wimple to keep every last strand of hair from working loose, she shouted, "Esther, it's getting late and we must return to the orphanage."

No response.

" Are you listening to me?"

"Yes. But I'm pretending not to." The seven year old, more precocious than most of the children she lived with, showed more signs of happiness and life than the others who were abandoned like her. Nothing was known of her parentage or extended family. But she never let it affect her. She lived quite the opposite

The little girl, thin legs still pumping away, pushed harder. "Wow!" Stopping in awe of the sight before her, Esther stared at the majesty of the ocean, rippling waves, water crashing and seagulls calling, she was enraptured.

The nun chasing Esther stopped short as she reached the small girl smiling as she realized what had captured her attention. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Red hair shaking as her head bobbed, she agreed. The ocean and the breeze blowing around them, would never be more beautiful and awe-inspiring to her.

"Esther! You should wait for me", Sister Eila admonished. "There are bad things and people everywhere. I know you're just a child who doesn't understand such things, but it's our duty to teach you that the world's not a place of light and peace. It holds bad just as it does good."

Still heaving for breath, Sister Eila bent down wrapping Esther in a hug. "I would be so sad should anything happen to you, Esther." Kissing her young charge's cheek, "You are a light in my life. You've always been. And I know that when you grow up there'll be a special man in your life who'll be waiting just for you.

"Really?" Esther's small lips curved into a curious smile. Just the notion that someone would be waiting for her, waiting for her to grow up, made her feel incredibly special.

"Yes. I promise you."

Lifting Esther into her arms, she told her, "When you grow up, you'll find the man of your dreams. One who'll love you, cherish you and place you above all things. The two of you will care and love each other deeply; get married and eventually...you'll have children of your own."

Eila's eyes grew misty with her recollection of how love between man and woman should be. A love that had been retold to young children since time began. Esther squirmed in her arms.

"Sister Eila?"

"What is it Esther?"

Eyes shining under the darkening skies, the young girl asked, "Who is he?"

"Who? Who do you mean by who?"

Eila suspecting the answer held her breath. The breeze gently blew their skirts and teased the strands of their hair. Eila blew out the breath she'd been holding when Esther had replied; asking if she knew who her man would be.

"I'm sorry, Esther. I don't know the answer to that. Only God knows who you're meant to be with, and I, nor you, have the means to answer that question until he appears."

Playing with a corner of her wimple, Esther wished on the heavens, her voice wistful, "I hope he comes soon, Sister Eila. I hope God sends him to me so we can meet."

"Why do you wish for him so soon?" Eila couldn't figure out what would prompt her little friend to say such things. Esther was always a very happy child. Was she unhappy at the orphanage? Had someone done something to her to that end?

"I just want to see what he looks like. What will he be like, I wonder. When I grow up", she gazed from the stars to look at Eila's green eyes, "I want to find a man just like in your story, and like what you told me."

Hugging Eila, Esther whispered, "Thank you for being so nice to me! I love you, Sister Eila."

"I love you too, Esther. We'll be friends always, won't we?"

"No."

Eila's eyes filled with tears, hurt tugging at her heart. That Esther didn't want to be her friend forever hurt like nothing else. Trying to shake it off, she raised teary eyes to face bright, blue, shining ones.

"No, we won't be friends forever. We'll be sisters, in heart and spirit, forever", she vowed.

Happiness instantly replaced the sadness that had filled her from within. Thinking that Esther would want nothing more to do with her would've killed her. She loved this child like her own. She always would.

Still holding the red headed child, Eila turned away from the ocean. "Esther we must go. We're very late, and Mother Agatha will be terribly worried. Besides you have no knowledge of the things that pass under the night sky. Let us hurry and I'll get you an extra cookie after dinner. What do you say?"

Head nodding excitely at the lure of an extra cookie, she said, "Let's go!"

A gravely voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Where ya going, ladies?"

Sister Eila looked at the slimy creatures surrounding them. There were seven of them all dressed in raggedy, tattered clothing, hair slicked against their scalps because of its filthiness; teeth so uneven, yellow and rotted that both Eila and Esther grimaced wanted to vomit.

"Esther, hold on. I'll get us away from here, fast as I can." Not wanting the little, impressionable girl to see this particular horror, Eila softly instructed her, "Close your eyes, little one. Pray that God will deliver us from these men. Pray, Esther. Now!"

Doing as she was bid, Esther closed her eyes, praying and crying. The men frightened her. Unsure of their reason for being here, she could only wish they'd go away. Not wanting to fail Sister Eila, Esther continued praying; begging for God to hear her plea.

One of the men closest to Esther, clinging to Eila's shoulders, attempted to touch her.

The nun narrowed her eyes, infuriated at his daring, suddenly kicked out with her right leg sending him flying into the water. She shouted after him, "I'd like to see you try that again!"

The answer was a loud noise, unidentifiable by the little girl shivering in the older woman's arms.

A cry of pain escaped Eila's lips, a red stain spread across her white and blue dress that all nuns wore. Weakening, she fell; wrapping her arms and body protectively around the little girl as her legs gave out, sending them to the pavement.

Landing with a thud, blood flew from Eila's lips. Tears falling from her saddened eyes, she whispered forlornly, "I'm sorry, Esther. I failed you. I couldn't protect you; you must run. Forget me, run for your life!"

"But, you'll be fine, you'll see. In the morning you'll be good as new!" Esther just couldn't accept that things wouldn't be better in the morning. They usually were with Sister Eila.

By now, Eila's body wracked in pain and cold, her lungs unable to work properly coughed, blood decorating more of her attire; causing Esther to scream.

"No! Sister Eila, don't close your eyes!" Wiping away the nun's tears she affirmed her belief that the woman would survive. "You'll be fine. You have to be. I asked God to save us. He will, won't he?"

Her hand trembling as she reached up to touch the little girl's cheek, she spoke quietly while crying, "Esther, I'm dying...sometimes God allows things to happen for a reason. The reason may not be apparent at first, but there's always a reason. It might take time to understand the how and why, but you will."

Esther hated the man that had open fired on the weaponless nun. She wanted him dead. Turning to him, she spat, "Your death will come on swift wings and will burn in hell for what you've done!"

He laughed in response to her statement. "Probably. But I'll take you with me before that happens."

Afraid for Esther, Eila tried to rise only her body ignored her mind's command. "Esther, leave! Go while you can!"

"I have to save you", she cried.

A smile so serene graced Eila's face. "You already have."

Taking hold of the tiny hand that had been laying against her cheek, she imparted the last of her words to the confused, tearful little one.

"Esther, you have a light about you. And you have a special gift within. Let it shine, Esther. One day...you'll be a beacon of light, hope and peace to all those around you. At that time, you'll shine Esther, brighter than before. And although I can't be with you, just know that, I'll be looking down from heaven; sending my love."

Coughing racked the small nun's body as her body systematically proceeded to shut down. "Be that star of hope, Esther. No matter what, promise me that you'll never let anyone take that star from you!"

Her voice fading, body growing weaker, Eila smiled one last time for the girl who had given her cause for hope and light despite her mischievous actions. "I'll always be with you, and remember...one day...your special someone will come...your heart and soul will see him for what he is and...you'll never let go."

Esther cried along with Eila. "I promise to do as you said, Sister. And I'll never forget you, or what you told me."

"I must go now. Weep not, for one day we'll be reunited. I've loved you as one of my own." Placing her hand over Esther's heart, eyelids falling, "I'll always be here. A...part...of...you."

"Don't go."

"I'm sorry; I can't hold on any longer."

Her eyes closed, hands falling limply to her side; her lungs ceased breathing their last.

"NO! Sister Eila! Come back!" Esther's small fists curled tightly in Eila's white robe. "Don't leave me here...don't leave me alone!"

"Don't worry, little girl, you won't be alone. Not for long. You'll join your friend in a while."

Esther peered up at the speaker through the veil of her tears. Swinging her view around to include them all in her curse, she spat, "One day...the lot of you will die horribly by someone else's hands. And believe me, I hope that it will be the most painful death offered to you, and I pray I'm there to witness it!"

Little did young Esther know how true her words rang. Nor did she realize she would be there to witness their deaths as she'd predicted. The seven men moved closer, ready to make her pay for her insolence when a dark form dropped from the sky inserting its body between the girl and her attackers.

Staring up at the tall, thin, form, she was unafraid, though she should've been at her age. Silver hair stood up from her savior's head, defying gravity with no visible means, a large, deadly scythe in hand, wings spread wide.

Gripping Eila's fallen form tightly against her chest, she watched as the creature quickly dispatched the men to the hell she'd promised them. One by one they were all torn to pieces. Their screams echoed loudly in her ears and mind. The creature called down a bolt of lightning cremating the remains of the human filth, no remains left to identify.

As the bolt had descended a metallic, gentle whisper rose above the echoing screams. "Close your eyes, little one."

Closing her eyes, Esther felt a large amount of intensive heat in front of them; she knew instantly what had occurred. Opening her eyes there was no creature standing before her, but a man, a priest. A priest with spectacles, long, silvery hair tied back with a ribbon; a gentle smile to calm her.

Reaching out to her, he said, "I'm Father Abel Nightroad. And may I ask who you are?"

Standing with shaken confidence and the death of her friend, she bowed her head replying, "Esther."

Using his fingertips to ease her chin up enabling him to look her in the eye, he assured her, "Esther, just remember...everything that happened here tonight is not your fault. No matter what your heart, and mind, tells you it is _not_ your fault!"

"What will happen to Sister Eila?" Tears spilling over long, delicate eyelashes, remembering the woman who'd been as a mother to her. How would she continue without her? Sister Eila had only been about twenty-one, but she had been generous and kind to a fault. She would miss her terribly!

Confidently answering the red-headed child, "The proper authorities and people have been notified. They will take care of her, but for now, I must get you back to the orphanage. I'm sure they'll be very worried by now."

Pitching the begginings of a small fit, Esther stamped her foot on the smooth stoned street. "I don't wanna go back there! I can't go back without Sister Eila!"

Bending down to her level, he took her hand. "Esther, for now you must return. And if it'll make you feel better; help in your adjustment to life without your friend...I'll make you promise."

Blue eyes cleared somewhat. "You will?"

She seemed doubtful that an adult, aside from her deceased friend, would make a promise to her and keep it. Abel wanted to change that. He wanted to give her a better view of adults, wiping away all jaded traces from her head.

Smiling again at her, he assured her, "I promise that if you go back...I'll come visit you some time." Reaching into his robes he withdrew a paper with his contact information. "If you ever need me get word to the woman listed on this paper at this address. She'll know how to get word to me wherever I am. And whatever's going on...I'll come for you even if it takes me a little while."

"You will, you promise?"

He nodded confidently. Abel, pleased that her tears had ceased, swore that he'd watch over her. He would do so until the end of his days. "I promise, Esther", he agreed.

Biting her lip thoughtfully, she questioned, "Father Abel, who was that creature that was here before you?"

His heart speeding up, Abel was unsure how to explain without giving too much away. Racking his brain, he suddenly came upon the words to give her. "What did he look like?"

Esther quickly described the creature in perfect detail.

"Ah. He's actually a friend of mine. He's known as Crusnik number two. He protects those who cannot protect themselves, and he usually doesn't kill humans unless they are a threat; intending on harming someone else. Crusnik two's job is mostly to eliminate vampires that roam the night. Were you afraid of him?"

Abel hoped she hadn't been too frightened of his alter ego. It would've saddened him had she been.

A genuine smile crossed her face. "I was at first, Father Abel, but it didn't last long. The moment he whispered to me to close my eyes...I knew he was there to save me, not to hurt me. And I knew, for some reason, that I could believe him."

Pulling her into his arms for a brief embrace, he said, "I'm happy that you weren't afraid. He wouldn't harm you for the world. Neither would I."

Hearing the approach of several humans, he spoke quickly, "Esther, we must leave. I'll take you back to the orphangage, where you'll be safe. Just hold on."

Esther nodded her head and closed her eyes. Small hands clenched tightly; clung to his dark robes. Placing her trust in him, she lay her head against his shoulder, so sure he'd protect her from everything.

Abel held firmly to the trusting child in his arms. She didn't know the gifts she possessed, and wouldn't know until she'd gotten older. But he knew. He saw them, and he sensed them. Even in midst of childhood her gifts were emerging, a gift of hope waiting for all mankind. One day all would see the hope and peace she'd represent. Maybe at that time everyone could unite together, leaving behind the many divisions standing between them.

Some time later, Abel found himself standing outside the orphanage. He hesitated in waking her in case her tears and fear returned. He was saved the trouble because she woke slowly, disoriented, in his arms.

Careful not to scare her, he whispered, "We're here, Esther."

Blue eyes shot open, hints of fear reentering their depths. Her hands gripped his clothing tighter. "Father Abel, I don't want to go! I want to stay with you! Please!"

Patiently, he explained to her that he was employed in missions that were frequently dangerous and risky, therefore, he couldn't take any chances with her life.

"You deserve the opportunity to grow up; live your life, make it your own. Until then you have no place running around the world with me."

A sliver of hope began to light up her sad eyes. "One day I can come with you?"

"We'll see", he spoke noncommittingly. "But for now, let's get you inside and get your fed and warmed, hmm?"

"I guess", she murmured.

Opening the heavy door for her, Abel pushed her inside. The moment Esther entered the light, Mother Agatha rushed forward, crushing her unintentionally in an emotional hold.

"Esther! Thank God you're alive; we were so worried!" Her brown eyes looked around in a questioning glance. "Where's Sister Eila? Has she been injured?"

Abruptly, Esther's wails rang out as she cried, "She was killed, Mother Agatha! A man shot her! She's gone..."

Looking up at the priest accompanying Esther, she asked harshly, "Is this true?"

"It is", he answered. "A group of seven men attacked her and the good sister. The rescuer arrived too late to save sister Eila, but as you can see...Esther hasn't been harmed."

Bending down he whispered quietly, "Do not speak of my friend to anyone, Esther", he warned, "they wouldn't understand; he'd be as hunted as the vampires he kills. Promise?"

In shock, she could only nod, her throat tight and achy; still filled with unshed tears for sister Eila.

An hour later, Esther had been fed, bathed and warmed while Mother Agatha questioned Father Abel over the night's occurrences. Satisfied with his answers, but extremely saddened over their loss, she bid him good night.

Before she could go Esther tugged gently on her flowing, black robes. "Mother Agatha?"

Rubbing her head slightly, she asked, "What is it, child?"

"Could Father Abel stay with me until I go to sleep? Please?" Large, entrancing, blue eyes pleaded with the older woman to allow him to say.

How could she say no after the night the young girl had experienced, all the horror, all the pain. If this one consession helped her to rest, to sleep, there's no way she could refuse her request. "I suppose so. I doubt it could hurt anything."

Mother Agatha extended the courtesy of allowing him to spend the night on the other side of the orphanage, in typical kindness, and because he'd selflessly given so much to a little girl this night. She had a feeling that he was always overly generous with children; it showed in every motion and smile directed at Esther.

Taking his larger hand in her smaller one, Esther escorted him to the room that she shared with several other little girls. She reached her bed, got down on her knees and prayed her nightly prayers. Rising, she climbed back into bed, reached down for the covers, but Father Abel had already grabbed them, pulling them upwards to cover her.

Abel settled into the wooden chair by her bed. Right beside him as a window, open, allowing the wind to blow through the room to help cool the children as they slept.

Esther watched her new friend as he gazed out the window. The moon's beautiful, silvery rays bathed him in ethereal beauty; making him appear angelic in her young, impressionable eyes.

"My guardian angel", she whispered in awe.

Her words grabbed his attention, snapping him from an introspective reverie. "What did you say, Esther?"

"My guardian angel. That's who you are, and always will be. You came just when I needed you. And I won't forget what you promised me."

Muttering more to himself, than her, "I wasn't always an angel, you know."

Confused, she asked him, "What do you mean?"

Chuckling, scratching the back of his head nervously, he replied, "Oh, nothing. That'll be a story for when you're older."

"Okay. Father Abel?"

His dark, blue eyes gazed down tenderly at Esther lying there looking at him with an expression he couldn't name. "What is it, Esther?"

"I'll wait for you. When I'm older, I'll find you, and then you can tell me everything...when I'm older that is."

"Alright, when you're older." The silly smile that crossed his face was there only because of the pint sized miracle he'd saved that night. She was so special; already she'd begun winding herself around his heart, ingratiating herself into a space reserved for the most special people closest to the lonely priest.

Abel's hand went to her long, red locks stroking their length absentmindedly. He watched as her lids grew heavier and heavier. Within moments, by the sound of Esther's breathing, she was fast asleep.

"Good night, Esther. Sleep well", he whispered before kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

Upon waking that morning Esther was disheartened to learn the priest had left earlier, before she'd woken. But her eyes lightened a little at the letter handed to her by Mother Agatha.

"He left this for you, Esther. He had been summoned back to Rome for a mission, and he didn't want to leave you without a form of goodbye." Mother Agatha was relieved at the priest's thoughtfullness. It would ease Ether's heart, she prayed.

Running back to her room with the letter in her hand, she climbed up into her window; unfolding the letter, reading its contents.

_Esther, _

_I apologize for my hasty goodbye, but I'll make it up to you some day. Don't forget should you need me, you know where to find me, or the means in which to find me. I'll never forget my promises made to you, nor shall I ever forget you. Esther, you'll never know how special you are, how dear you are to those around you. I have just one request to make of you, however. Promise me that you'll be careful wherever you go. Remember goodness and light isn't the only things, or people, existing in this world. Be cautious; don't trust just anyone. And please, keep yourself safe, for me, for everyone that cares about you. I'll be watching over you, though you won't see me, so don't forget me as you grow older. _

_Sincerely, _

_Father Abel Nightroad_

_P.S._

_I'll take you up on your offer for you, when you're older, to search me out and find me. I'll be waiting with stories at the ready. I'll be waiting for that blessed day. Don't forget._

Happy tears slid fluidly down her cheeks. At least he hadn't left without a goodbye. That would've left a tear in her heart that would take forever, in her eyes, to repair. Holding the paper reverently against her chest, she whispered, "I won't forget, Father Abel. I'll never forget."

The wind whipped her words from her lips; winging them to a hidden figure leaning casually against a church steeple. "I'll have to keep an eye on this one", the speaker decided. When she got older she'd be a delicious morsel to devour. Grinning wildly, the figure launched into the air heading back in the direction of his home in the neighboring mountains, laughter trailing behind him.

**Present time...**

Abel stood on his balcony admiring the moon's brilliant rays; pondering over many thoughts, the foremost being a certain red-headed woman he'd met as a young girl.

The object of his thoughts strode into view, moving toward the railing, she grasped it tightly and watched the moon's light dance over the rippling, crashing waves. Turning to the side she looked around, seeing if anyone was there. She felt she was being watched, but she couldn't pin the location, or the person.

Deep inside she wondered if it was Abel. It was funny how he'd watched over her as a little girl and since she'd grown, it had been tough to adjust to the many things he'd confided to her. One thing being he'd never age. He'd stay the same even as she grew old and gray...he'd have to watch her wither and die.

Esther refused to let these feelings bring her down for long. She'd decided long ago to enjoy what time she had with him. That was all that mattered. He might not feel the exact same way but she'd not allow that to change her feelings for him.

Lifting her face to the wind, inhaling the salty sea air, she smiled, wishing Abel could be here, with her, right now.

Abel observed her as she raised her chin, shoulders relaxed; breathing deeply and suddenly...she smiled. He reflected on the beauty of that smile. He mused that long ago, she'd been staring at him in the moon's light; tonight it was his turn and she'd taken his very breath away. Esther's beauty, her soul, her heart...everything about her bewitched him, leaving him to wonder how he'd gotten lucky enough to be partnered with her. He'd waited a long time for her, and now she was here.

Still, she smiled. For that smile he'd do almost anything. To keep it from being extinguished he'd give his very life. His very soul.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

The many times he'd rescued her and she'd never known it, the many times he'd saved her when she'd known it...he'd give everything to see her safe and alive. He looked forward to the day when he could just say everything that resonated inside his heart. He longed for the day he could take her, soaring, into the heavens, his wings stretched out proudly; welcoming her further into his arms; burning herself into the confines of his soul. None other, aside from Lilith had ever done that.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Abel watched as a single tear escaped down her face to plop gently onto the stone below. His heart clenched at the notion of her being sad or upset over anything. Unable to bear her mixed emotions, he leaped silently over his balcony landing quietly as a cat.

"It's so hard", she whispered silently. "To love someone this much, unable to tell them, afraid to ruin the cohesion that exists...will I ever be able to speak the words freeing my heart?"

Esther remembered the words that Sister Eila had told her, the words about a special man who'll come for her, love her; risk everything for her. She fervently hoped it was Abel, for she loved him so. She'd never forgotten him during their long separation while he gave her time to grow and mature. What man wouldn't do that if he wasn't special and waiting on a special woman?

Abel felt the magnetic pull between them. Day by day it was growing harder to remain chaste when he wanted nothing more than to make her his own; love her for the rest of her life and his existence.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay_

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one._

Deciding it was time to reveal all to her and gain her final acceptance for which he'd been longing, he stealthily approached her.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_i'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Abel touched her shoulder. Instantly, she relaxed again. "How'd you know?"

Turning to him, she replied, "It's not hard, Abel. I'd know you anywhere. Besides, I've been around you long enough to know that when you want...you're quieter than a jungle cat stalking its prey."

"I have something I want to tell you." He held his breath hoping she wouldn't turn away, turn him away. He wanted to reveal to her one of his final secrets. One that could ultimately get her killed, but he wanted her aware of all the risks involved with being around him.

"What is it, Abel?" Seeing the confliction in his eyes, she took hold of his hand, "You can tell me anything, right?" Esther wondered what prompted this abrupt confession. But she was ready to listen to anything he'd tell her, if it kept her by his side another day she'd take what was offered. All this just to stay near him one more day.

"The night I found you...I told you about the Crusnik-"

Placing her finger over his lips, she said, "Shh, I know, Abel."

Confusion on his face he stared at her in consternation. "You know what?"

"I know who the Crusnik is...I'm not stupid nor ignorant. Besides, I've seen it. I've always known you were the Crusnik, the one who saved me. I've never told you because I didn't think you were ready for me to know. So I kept your secret as my own."

Pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, eyes lighted in amazement, he said in wonderment, "You never cease to amaze me, Esther."

"Abel, I have a request", she stated as she inhaled deeply.

"What would you ask of me?"

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole world_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cuz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

Esther prayed that he wouldn't reject her favor, that it didn't upset him. She was uncertain how uncomfortable her request would make him. She hoped it'd be quite the opposite. Smoothing her white and blue uniform, she knew she only wanted his happiness, his love. That's all that mattered.

"Abel, would it be too much trouble for you", she lowered her head almost unable to finish her question, "to transform into the Crusnik and take me flying?"

Her question astounded him. She wanted this? He had to know why. "What makes you want to do this? Aren't you afraid of me in that form? Aren't you afraid of falling?"

"Never. I'll never be afraid of you, and I'll never be afraid of falling because you'll be there to catch me." Stepping closer to the usually shy priest, she caressed his cheek gently ready to admit the feelings that were about to break her heart. "I love you, Abel. I want to experience, at least once, the feeling of flying in your arms. It doesn't matter whether you're in Crusnik form or in your human form. I love you, Abel, all of you, not just one side or the other. I love you as a whole. You make me whole."

For once, Abel was speechless. No one had ever loved all of him, or said as much before. This woman standing so close to him such a miracle, the one he'd longed for since Lilith's passing. And she didn't know how much of a miracle she really was.

She'd readily accepted him, all of him, no questions, nothing but love and acceptance. Abel glanced at her face, shining in the love she felt for him, and he knew the time was right.

"Alright. You ask so little of me, but I'll gladly give you this gift."

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

Lifting her bridal style into his arms, he asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes", came her breathless reply.

Initiating forty percent release of his nanomachines, he felt the change as it overtook him. Long hair pushed straight up towards the atmosphere, two teeth which elongated into fangs, blue-ish tinted skin and lips, he presented a picture most people would run from. His scythe, however, didn't appear because he didn't will it into play. He had no need for it.

Shooting straight into the sky, rising further, he laughed at her high pitched squeal with their initial lift off. As he performed several tricks mid-air, she covered her eyes so she wouldn't see the dizzying heights at which they flew.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"Abel!" Shrieking as he put on speed, the nausea began to grip her stomach. "Abel, this is too much, I'm gonna sick."

Slowing down, he asked, "Have you ever heard of the saying, 'Be careful what you wish for', you never know what you're going to get, Esther."

"Yeah, yeah", she muttered behind her hand.

Winging back to Ax headquarters, he gently descended to his balcony; landing without jarring her teeth. He allowed her feet to touch the stone, but he couldn't relinguish his hold on her. Not yet.

A slight sheen of moisture in her eyes, Esther glanced up at the man who'd captured her heart. "Thank you, Abel. This has meant the world to me, and I'm not sure if you know how much this has meant. Thank you."

"Esther?"

"Yes", she breathed.

"Stay with me?"

The hopeful look in his eyes gave her reason to hope, reason to believe that they'd be okay. Everything would work out.

A large smile broke out across her lips. "I thought you'd never ask."

The night began as two individuals stood under the moon solitary in thought, in hopes, but now, they had joined, no longer lonely under the moon's encouraging light.

Abel wrapped his wings around her, protecting her in a cocoon of feathers and love. "I love you Esther."

"I love you too, Abel."

They stood together wrapped up in each other for the longest time. Listening to her breathing, he ascertained she'd fallen asleep. Removing his wings from around her, folding them back against his body, he smiled at her innocently sleeping face.

Picking her up he went inside, leaving the night air behind them. Laying her gently on his bed, he started to pull away, when she grasped his clothes, begging, "Don't leave! Stay." For a moment she'd said nothing, her eyes still closed, she spoke softly in sleep, "My guardian angel."

He'd planned on staying, just not as his other self. He'd wanted to stay with her in his human form, but in Esther's eyes it didn't matter. She only wanted him to come to her as he truly was, so as she requested, he obeyed giving her what she wanted.

Throught the years he'd always remembered the name she'd given him so many years ago, the night he'd stayed with her for a while, she'd thought him her angel, so it was thus.

After all this time Esther still saw him this way, and fully believed that he was her angel, her beautiful, guardian angel. She never doubted him, or his intentions. She'd always trusted him, even as a young, traumatized child. In the space of time they'd been separated, her trust and love had only grown.

Taking his place beside her, once again wrapping her in his protective arms, a slow, sweet grin stretched wide. Soon his lids grew heavy, his breathing deep. He was well on his way to meeting Esther in the world they'd created. A world of hope, of love, and all things possible.

A/N: Hoped you liked it...I know it was fluffy...I just had to do something with some fluff...I'd appreciate if you guys would let me know how you liked it. It'd make me very, very happy. I also haven't decided if I'm going to continue this, so the more feedback I receive, the more I'll feel inclined to give more back to you all. :)


End file.
